


it keeps happening

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged Up, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave and John spend the night together in John's house.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	it keeps happening

John was panting, his face down against the floor.

Dave was digging into him, thrusting his dick into John.

John struggles to keep his breathing steady and to stay quiet.

Dave smacks John across the ass.

John instantly lets out a moan.

They hear a light flicker outside the door.

The two of them scatter and Dave hides under John's bed.

"You okay, son?" John's dad walks in. "I thought I heard you-"

"I'm just-" John is covered in sweat.

"Oh, son." John's dad asks. "You have a fever again?"

"Yeah... It's like... I don't know... I just gets so hot in here at night and-"

"I think this is starting to become a problem." John's dad shakes his head and sighs, "we should go see a doctor tomorrow, see if we can get to the heart of this."

"No no!" John tries to explain.

John's dad flicks the light on to get a better look at his son. There he sees on the floor, two distinct piles of clothes.

"Tell Dave to get out of the closet. Now."

"He... he's under my bed." John pulls his blanket up to his chest.

"Well tell him to get dressed and get out." John's dad keeps his eyes on Dave's red record shirt.

"Okay, dad." John agrees, just as his dad slams the door shut. 


End file.
